


莫如世人般谦恭

by spadeK



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Ancient Greece, Canon-Typical Violence, Conversational poem, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: First verse by Dionysus, and then by Apollo, and then by Dionysus again....
Relationships: Apollo/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 6





	莫如世人般谦恭

“勒托之子、光明神远射手，我的兄长，阿波罗。

你不在奥林匹斯山，也不在德尔斐；你竟在凡间不停奔寻着。

我举目正刺向太阳，想问你为什么。可是太阳无法代你回答。

狂欢之后我便长醉，我不愿你看见；你不该，也不能。

既然你不想目睹我于先，自该同样不寻找我于后。

然而我在醉梦中，酒杯代替里拉；你在芳草地上酣醉起舞。

我惊醒，草地变成了身边的海。你肩胛裸露，立在浪花吻尖。

你看着我。你不说话，一步步朝我走近。我听见心跳，一声，两声。

葡萄酿引起的羞赧远不及被你注视。世人将这称作渎神。

你没有顿下脚步。狄俄尼索斯——你唤我的名字。

此刻轮到我默不作答。”

“狄俄尼索斯，我乐于见到你苏醒。

今夜前，我去过你涉足的每个地方——

爱琴海，克里特岛，底比斯，雅典.....

我难以相信自己的眼睛，几乎不忍驻足。

我的兄弟，我见过幼时的你、酒宴上的你、酣睡的你

但这一路我在思考，我所熟知的你是否是真实的你。

假若神不懂克制自身的力量，人间会是这幅惨状

神究竟爱不爱人，亦或只爱人的信仰？

他们祭拜你。可是我的兄弟，请告诉我，

你要这些血淋淋的断肢残臂有何用？

在诸神中，你很少妒忌，也不参与战争。

全凭一己好恶，你难以捉摸，你十分慷慨。

然而，如此慷慨，以至于如此残忍吗？

我寻找你，请你消除我的疑虑。”

“我光芒万丈的兄长，你的严苛，每句我都听到了。

福玻斯，你寻我是因为疑虑么？我错觉是因为愤怒。

明知我恐怖若此，你怎还来寻我、若无其事地靠近？

人们祭拜你，爱你的光明、理性、严正、音乐、医术。

可要我说啊，承认爱你仅是因为你的美丽又有何妨？

你是暗夜女神之子、伟大明眸的阿波罗，头戴桂冠手持里拉，

树荫是你眼睫下的阴影。你驾着天鹅穿梭云雾，身后是不朽殿堂。

而我，满头葡萄叶的狄俄尼索斯，日夜醉酒，同狂人猛兽为伍，

我衣不蔽体地睡在冰冷礁石上，肌肤染着雪白/精//液与殷红的血。

即使如此。福玻斯，即使如此！被父亲轻视、赫拉厌恶、月神嫌弃，

这便是真实的我。你却来到我身边，伸出你的手。

你的赐福这样慷慨。关于你与你的思考，我还有什么能够给你？”

“对此我无需解释，我的兄弟。莫如世人般谦恭。

同理，若我化身死星，身后是无穷的冷与寂静、

无人再敢靠近我时，你会迎着我，张开你的怀抱。

狂悖而慷慨的狄俄尼索斯，我确信你会。”


End file.
